


Smallville: Una vida diferente

by KalK



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Hypnotic, F/M, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que pasa si...los acontecimientos de Hypnotic son diferente, haciendo que la vida de Clark Kent cambie para siempre.





	1. Una realidad diferente

Noche, Smallville.

Granja de la familia Kent, en el granero. Lana acababa de ver a Clark y Simone en el sofá, ella corrió por las escaleras y Clark fue tras de su novia. La joven Lang trataba de contener las lagrimas, para tener la última discusión con el joven Kent. Finalmente, Lana salió corriendo del granero y se puso a llorar en un costado, hasta vomitando. Al calmarse, se subió a su vehículo y se fue a toda velocidad.

En el interior del granero.

Clark escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Lana alejarse, de la propiedad. Se sentía aliviado de que se hubiera ido, en parte. Debido a que no debía ocultar le su secreto a ella, al no estar más juntos. Pero por el otro lado estaba disgustado en la forma en que todo acabo y aterrado por la rubia que se encontraba en el sofá esperando por el, en la parte de arriba del granero. No podía controlar su propio cuerpo, estaba en las manos de Simone Charcot, su "nueva novia".

Finalmente pudo calmarse de su miedo casi paralizante, pero su miedo volvió al escuchar que ella bajaba por la escalera. Se dio vuelta y vio a la rubia. No llevaba mucho, solo se ponía el sostén y las bragas. Termino de bajar la escalera, apoyo su brazo en el pasamanos, pegando su cadera a un lado. - se fue - pregunto ella

Si - respondió, cabizbajo Clark

Ella sonrió - me alegro. Ahora, que estás oficialmente soltero...¿por qué no celebramos? - ella le sugirió, viendo al joven hermoso de arriba a bajo

Él exhaló con algo de tensión, sonriendo mientras miraba su rostro impaciente - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La rubia rió entre dientes, ante este comentario. Dando un paso adelante, tomando su mano y llevando al joven hipnotizado rumbo a la casa. 

La joven pareja entro a la casa, Clark cerro la puerta detrás de el. Este tomo la botella de champaña que estaba en el mesón y subieron las escaleras. El la guió hasta su habitación, en esta ocasión ella cerro la puerta tras de el y se arranco el sujetador con una mano, completamente exponiéndose a él. 

Le quitó la botella y la puso en el velador, mientras que Kent se le había quedado mirando, con una gran sonrisa. Se quitó las botas de trabajo, para después los pantalones y calcetines. Volviendo a estar en sus boxers azules, como antes que llegara Lana, la risa de Simone llegó a sus oídos mientras que ella lo veía y se metía en la cama.

Clark al girarse la encontró con la cabeza apoyada en varias almohadas, de modo que estaba reclinada en la cama. Una pierna descansaba sobre la otra, cruzando en un intento de ocultar el hecho de que sus bragas ya no estaban. O tal vez estaban exhibiendo su culo, tal vez. La joven bajó ambas piernas, le hizo señas a Clark para que se acercara a ella y el obedeció, camino hacia ella y se metió en la cama - sobre mi - susurro, cosa que hizo y se gano sobre la rubia, ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y lo besó con pasión. El hijo adoptivo de Jonathan y Martha Kent, saboreaba la dulzura de sus labios.

La piernas de Simone se deslizaron debajo de él y luego envolviéndolas sobre sus tobillos. Su pene se movía, sobre ella. La rubia sonreía al darse cuenta de esto, el lado animal de Clark estaba saliendo sin que ella tuviera que manipularlo. Clark sonriendo todavía más, lo tiró más sobre ella mientras se reclinaba sobre la almohada. Su barbilla se hundió en su escote, moviéndose por reflejo para abrir la boca para tomar un bocado.

Simone gimió, Clark se acercó más. Ella inclinó su cabeza desde las almohadas hasta su cuello, plantando un beso en el. - que voy hacer ahora - Clark dijo en una susurro

Cariño, a que te refieres - le pregunto ella, Clark se veía triste

Kent miro el cuerpo de la rubia, un poco avergonzado - Lana

Ella, es pasado. Yo soy tu presente y futuro - le dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Para luego decirle, al oído - Ahora, quiero ser la mujer en tu cama esta noche - respondió humildemente, mientras besaba su mejilla y sus labios. - Recuerda, tu me quieres y me amas

El asintió - Te amo, Simone. - Clark sonrió más profundo, levanto su brazo y toma la botella de champaña, abriendo la con sus manos. Le dio a beber a ella, luego vertió un poco en Simone para luego empezar a lamer y beber. Luego de dejar de beber, Kent dejo caer la botella al suelo esta rompiéndose. Ambos se abrazaron, sus labios se acercaron y besaron, iba a ser una larga noche.

Un par de horas después, luego del segundo roud.

Granja Kent

En el dormitorio de Clark

Este se encontraba desnudo en la cama y observaba a Simone arreglarse, se cambió de ropa y se aliso el cabello. Clark se le había quedado mirando 

A donde vas? - pregunte

Ella le sonrió, se acercó a Clark y le beso los labios - tengo que hacer, duerme. Cuando vuelva, veremos que hacemos - Simone, salió de la granja y el se quedo dormido.

Una hora después...

Noche. A las afueras de Smallville

Se ve un auto de color rojo, que va de la mansión Luthor a la casa de la familia Kent.

Granja Kent, el auto rojo llego y de allí salió Simone que sensualmente camino hacia la casa

Dormitorio de Clark. Este duerme en su cama, se ve la botella de champán vacía y rota aun en el suelo. La puerta se abre para revelar a Simone que poco a poco se empieza a desnudar solo quedándose con su collar, se mete en la cama y se gana sobre el joven dormido, se da cuenta que el estuvo llorando. Lo besa y poco a poco, despierta Clark

Simone - dice el joven y sonríe, al ver a la rubia sobre el

Ella se ve contenta - Hola, piernas de rayo - la rubia le besa el cuello, el moreno suelta una carcajada

Te fue bien, en lo que tenías que hacer - pregunto aun medio dormido

La mirada de Simone cambia - no muy bien, pero pronto lo arreglare

Me alegró - responde el, cuando esta por quedarse dormido. Simone le habla, con una idea

La rubia hecha para atrás las cobijas, revelando su cuerpo desnudo y Kent en su ropa interior, se había vuelto a poner el boxers - quítate, el boxers y hazme el amor. - Simone lo beso, Clark se quito su boxers, ella se acomodo sobre el y lo beso con pasión. Así estuvieron casi toda la noche, hasta que la rubia se canso y se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de Clark. Pero antes le dio la orden que se quedara con ella en la cama abrazándola, con una sonrisa. Aunque este la tenía abrazada junto a el y tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro estaba horrorizado debido a las violaciones de esta mujer hacia el

Clark quería salir de este abrazo, salir corriendo de la cama y tomar una buena como larga ducha para limpiarse. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio

A la mañana siguiente

Granja de la familia Kent, dormitorio de Clark.

La pareja seguía en la misma posición, a los minutos después la rubia despertó y miró fijamente al techo, sintiendo cómo su aliento calentaba su cuello mientras lo acariciaba. El estaba profundamente dormido, Simone se encontraba en los brazos de su nuevo "novio", al levantar la vista y ver su rostro se dio cuenta que había llorado. Se notaban las marcas que habían dejado en sus mejillas, ella seguí acariciando su cuerpo y toco su pene. Todavía dura bajo las mantas, la vara de tamaño impresionante y se sentía orgullosa de haber provocado una reacción tan fuerte. Ella se movió hacia arriba, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, para luego tomar su cabeza suavemente con ambas manos y la guió hacia su pecho,.

Su boca estaba exhalando suavemente sobre su pecho, el no no estaría despertando pronto, Simone se inclinó para colocar sus labios cerca de la oreja, para besar. Clark comenzó a respirar aún más pesado, la rubia pensó que estaba despertando. Ella quería jugar con el, pero en cambio se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo a dormir, mientras sentía que el semen hacía contacto con los dedos de sus pies. Para luego su respiración volvió a su patrón silencioso y lento de antes.

Ella se acurrucó con él, adoptando una posición para que lo primero que Clark viera cuando despertara fuera su cara. A su flamante nueva novia, poco a poco se quedo dormida.

 

Horas después.

 

Granja Kent, en el dormitorio de Clark

Se despertó, miró a su lado, y al instante supo que no había sido una pesadilla. Había pasado la noche con ella, Simone. Se sentía asqueado, todo se puso peor cuando se giro y vio a Chloe que los observa con una mirada de sorprendida. Esta era su oportunidad, Simone dormía podría alejarse de ella o por lo menos Chloe lo podría ayudar.

Kent se levanto de la cama desnudo, la amiga de Clark aparto la vista - Chloe, tenemos que salir de aquí - le decía mientras se tapaba la entrepierna con una almohada

Como no. Clark Kent, te veo bastante cómodo - decía enojada la rubia - era verdad, lo que Lana decía y yo te defendía 

Clark le trataba de explicar - no, no comprendes - en ese momento Simone despertó

Que esta pasando - pregunto Simone - y quien es ella?

Kent la miro y respondió - Chloe es mi amiga y vino a ver si era verdad lo que Lana le dijo - Para Chloe, esto es raro. Clark le respondía todo

Entiendo - respondió Simone, toco su colgante y miró a Chloe - Hola Chloe - la amiga de Chloe se quedo mirando el colgante de la "nueva amiga" de Clark - si alguien te pregunta por nosotros, les dirás que eres muy feliz por nosotros. Encontraste que era la mujer ideal para el, aunque te enojaste al descubrir que estamos saliendo en secreto hace varios meses, te queda claro.

Chloe sonrió - si

Clark, se un amor y lleva a nuestra amiga a su auto - le ordeno Simone

El asintió, Chloe negó con la cabeza - No, continúen con lo suyo. Se han muy felices y cuídalo - le pidió la amiga de Clark

No te preocupes, lo are - respondió Simone, Chloe se despidió de ellos y se fue. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y la vieron irse en su auto. Simone se acercó a Clark, le quito la almohada que sostenía. Lo beso y empezó a jugar con su pene, mientras que Kent sonreía. Simone recordaba la noche anterior...la última vez que tuvieron sexo

Anoche...

Simone había tenido la noche de su vida con Clark. El se sentía libre, no se encontraba limitado como con Lana. Nunca había conocido a una Mujer tan apasionada, se habían follado toda la noche hasta que Clark colapsó sobre su cuerpo, el sin saber que ella controlaba su pasión con sus poderes. Simone estaba respirando con dificultad debajo de el - es todo un semental - susurro la rubia.

Ella había decidido, no quedarse dormida y permanecer despierta, así descubrir todos los secretos de Clark. Ahora que esta aturdido era momento de averiguarlo todo, el le había informado algunas cosas pero sabía que faltaba algo más. Después podría follar sin sentido con el. En este momento sentía sueño, como cualquier humana le pasaba esto. Después de ser follada por una máquina a toda velocidad. Necesitaba un café para mantenerse despierta, salió con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y fue a la cocina, tuvo problemas con sus pies. Se sentía débil, pero luego de tomarse su café por lo menos se sentía más despierta.

Al volver a la habitación, vio que Clark aun permanecía dormido. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, bajó los labios a la oreja del joven Kent. Le susurró, al dormido Clark. Durante la última hora Clark le revelo todo lo que ella pidió y como es normal. Simone se quedo sorprendido por todo lo que averiguó. Su amante de estas horas es un extraterrestre, después de calmarse le metió en su mente unas sugerencias que a los ayudarían y sobretodo a ella.

Volviendo al tiempo actual

Clark se encontraba en la cama con Simone, hace una hora que Chloe se fue. Ahora se sentía tranquilo y feliz de tener a Simone en su vida. No sabía porque anoche y hasta hace una hora, pensaba lo contrarió de ella. Ahora podía recordar los momentos de anoche y se sentía maravillado. Como cuando despertó hace unas horas, se sentía un poco agotado, pero genial. Nunca en su vida antes una mujer había sido capaz de follarlo así, pero que dice si la otra era Lana nunca había tenido otras experiencias en la cama, por primera vez se había desmayado al tener relaciones sexuales. Miro a su lado en la cama a su chica dormida en su brazos. Estaba muy feliz y dichoso junto a ella.

Continuara...

 

 


	2. Adiós Smallville

Horas Después, anocheciendo

Granja de la familia Kent, en el interior. Vemos bajar a Simone, llevando un vestido rojo muy apretado al cuerpo y detrás de ella viene Clark con dos maletas. Al terminar de bajar la escalera, ella se le queda mirando. 

Deja las maletas en el suelo - Clark, obedece y ella se acerca a el. Los besa y el beso se vuelto un beso de mucha pasión, cuando entra Martha y se le queda viendo

Ella se queda sorprendida con lo que ve y se acerca a ellos - Clark, que esta pasando aquí y quien es usted señorita?

Mamá - grita sorprendida Clark y se aleja de su nueva chica - Madre, ella es Simone Charcot mi nueva novia

Martha no entiende lo que pasa - y Lana - luego mira a la rubia, ella se toca su medallon

Su hijo me ama y usted esta muy dichosa, al ver que Clark esta feliz al encontrarme. Usted al enterarse que Clark y yo estamos saliendo hace un mes se enojo su hijo, al engañar a Lana. Pero al ver que el esta muy feliz conmigo se relajo, en especial que el compartió su secreto conmigo - Martha asiente, Simone suelta su medallon y Martha mira las maletas

Se ve triste - se van

Si, mamá. Nos vamos unos días y volvemos, te lo prometo - le respondió Clark y ella suspiro

Simone se les acerca tocando su medallon - usted se relajara cuando salgamos de casa, al saber que yo estoy cuidando a su pequeño - Luego tres se despidieron y Martha quedo con una sonrisa en la cara

Carretera

Vemos el auto de Simone, conducido por Clark. La rubia le acaricia la entre pierna y este sonríe, ella se muy contenta. Todo le estaba resultando y ahora arreglar su último asunto pendiente, se ve la mansión Luthor y el auto entra en la propiedad.

Minutos después

En el interior de la mansión Luthor

Lex ingresa a su estudio y ve a Clark de espalda mirando la ventana - Bueno, siempre es agradable ser bienvenido a casa después de un viaje, pero no esperaba verte aquí  le respondió con una sonrisa.  - apareció detrás de Lex

Cariño, es tiempo. - dice ella con una gran sonrisa - termina con el y hazlo sufrir - ordeno la nueva amante de Clark, se podía ver cómo el puño extendido de Clark se extendía hacia su antigua amigo

Clark tiró de Lex hacia él ligeramente y lo levanto,sosteniendo su cuello desde la camisa y susurró - con mucho gusto. - para después arrojarlo al escritorio, esto produjo que se rompiera el escritorio y el vidrio cayera como cristales.

Lex gritaba asustado, con temor por su vida - Clark, has sido hipnotizado. - A la vez Luthor se daba cuenta que sus guardias no llegaban, pero no se sorprendió seguramente la rubia los había controlado, intento razonar con Kent - ¿De qué otra manera podrías arrojarme al otro lado de la habitación así?

Es momento de tu fin, Lex - Clark respondió con frialdad, el calvo se estremeció al ver la mirada oscura que adornaba la cara de su ex-amigo que en este momento decía estás palabras. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ante el temor de lo que iba a pasar.

Y empezó a suplicar - estás bajo el control de Simone ahora. - Lex gruñó de dolor. - ella es una asesina de sangre fría, Clark.

Tus mentiras no pueden ayudarte ahora - Clark le respondió, para después escupir le a el. Luego levantar a Luthor y arrojarlo a la pared 

Lex volvió hablar - Clark - A Luthor le costaba respirar - antes de usar esa joya, no era más que una pequeña ladrona. Su papá nunca le había confiado la joya, así que lo asesinó por eso. Lo tengo todo en cinta de vigilancia.

Después de tanto tiempo, Simone se acercó a ellos y hablo haciendo eco en la mansión - no crees ni una palabra de lo que dijo Clark - la voz de la mujer rubia era fría y calculada. 

Mi equipo de seguridad...no esta, verdad? - sabiendo muy la respuesta, pregunto enojado

Y Simone respondió, muy engreída - los conocí, hace 20 minutos y espero que no te importe pero les di la noche libre. Clark, termina con el - ordeno ella y agrego - hazlo sufrir  

Se podía ver a Lex, colgando los pies en el suelo. Mientras que Clark lo sujetaba por el cuello, Kent titubeó y retrocediendo ligeramente. Simone se estaba enojando - yo

Ella tuvo una idea y sonrió, tocó su mano con el medallon - vamos a tener un cambio de planes, cariño no te vas a manchar las manos, tocando esta mierda. Pero, antes de irnos. Acerca al señor Luthor, hacia mi - obedeció y lo acercó - Lex, borraras todas las pruebas que tienes contra mi y claro mi amado Clark. Estoy segura, que no solo por tu amada Lana me pediste que me acercara a el, tu querías su secreto y nunca lo tendrás. Porque, después que borres todos. Olvidaras que nos conociste, claro que recordaras al pueblo pero no a nosotros - Lex asintió y la imagen se oscureció 

Una media hora después...

Clark conducía el auto de Simone

Entonces, ¿dónde ahora? - Clark miró a Simone, ella sonrió 

Para luego mirarlo a el - cariño, has ido a Las Vegas - pregunto ella con interés

Si y no me trae buenos recuerdos - respondió triste

Ella se quedo pensando en esto - no te preocupes, esta experiencia te gustara. Mientras vamos, porque no me cuentas - le ordeno ella y Clark asintió, empezando a contarle la historia de Alicia Baker-Kent (En esta historia, su matrimonio fue legal)

Continuara...

 


	3. Chapter 3

Varios días después

Las Vegas, estados unidos.

Esta amaneciendo, vemos varios hoteles. Pero uno en especial, donde se esta hospedado el joven Clark Kent. En el interior de uno de ellos, vemos que el despierta sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro mientras se daba vuelta en su cama, suspiró profundamente mientras abría los ojos lentamente y parpadeaba ante su entorno desconocido. Con también con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus párpados se sienten como plomo. El está desorientada por un momento y luego mira alrededor, ve las paredes rojas y azul con un toque de amarillo, dos esculturas de tigres al lado de la cama, una a un lado y la otra al otro lado.

Parpadea y mueve las piernas bajo las sábanas, asimilando la suavidad y el calor de la cama. El gime, trata de levantarse y vuelve a caer en la almohada. Respira profundamente, siente un anillo en su mano izquierda. Provocando que sus ojos se vuelvan abrir, pero esta vez muy grandes, prestando atención al cuerpo de la mujer que esta a su lado. Recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días, Simone se había aprovechado de el usando una extraña piedra para hipnotizarlo y anoche la rubia, aquí en las vegas en una capilla de Elvis se habían contraído matrimonio convirtiendo a la mujer en Simone Charcot-Kent. 

Oh no - gruñó Clark, al pensar en que problema lo había metido ahora.

Mientras que la joven mujer se despertó cuando el sol brillaba en su rostro y se giró para evitar la luz. No recordaba mucho, lo de la anoche anterior, tenía un tenue recuerdo de una fiesta, algo así como cuatro cervezas en una hora y media, quien podía enojarse, quería festejar. Todo le había resultado bien, no estaba bajo el control de las amenazas de Lex y de nadie, ahora tiene en sus manos a un hermoso granjero con poderes, lo mejor que ahora es su esposo.

Dio vuelta su mano y encontró cierta carne blanda. - eh - al levantar la vista con una sonrisa, encontró a su amado esposo mirándola de manera preocupada. Sobre la almohada y suspirando, en verdad era bello.

Se sentó en la cama y para Simone Charcot-Kent sus mejores deseos se estaban por hacer realidad. Con una gran sonrisa recordaba la capilla de la boda, al mismo tiempo el joven Clark Kent salió de la cama, luego tropezó con algunas ropas en el suelo. Encontró la suya y se empezó a vestir, pero un pedazo de papel en el suelo le llamo la atención y lo tomo, para leerlo.

Era su licencia de matrimonio, el sabía que estaba casado cuando descubrió su anillo. Pero este papel lo hacia real todo, lo examinó cuidadosamente en busca de errores que lo invalidarían, sin tanta suerte. Sabía que podía alegar haber estado hipnotizado en el momento de casarse ante la ley, pero quien le iba a creer, además ahora no puede hacer nada solo saliendo del control de su actual esposa podrías denunciarla. Volvió a leer el papel: Clark Joseph Kent se había casado legalmente con Simone Deidre Charcot en el estado de Nevada a las dos de la mañana del 6 de abril del 2006.

La rubia sonrió - Buenos días, esposo - le dijo alegremente a Clark.

Buenos días, Simone- respondió Clark a su esposa, que se encontraba en la licencia de matrimonio, Kent suspiro al darse cuenta que ella recordaba que estaban casados - Clark de manera distraída le dijo - espera, ¿dijiste esposo? ¿Te acuerdas?

La joven hermosa asintió - claro...que lo recuerdo. No bebí mucho, pero recuerdo que tu si en realidad - para luego murmurar - es igual que en las películas, te emborrachas en Las Vegas y terminas casado - mientras miraba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

Yo, no mucho en realidad y eso es extraño. Generalmente tengo una buena memoria - respondió Clark. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía recordar fragmentos y piezas de recuerdos de anoche. Ambos estaban en un club, a los pocos minutos que habían llegado habían empezado a beber, estuvieron hablando, hasta que se pusieron calientes y se besaron con pasión, una cosa llevo a la otra y se fueron a una capilla de Elvis. 

Clark salió de sus pensamiento, se encontraba en boxers había tomado asiento en una silla cerca de la cama. Simone se levanto desnuda y camino hacia el, se arrodillo al lado de la silla - ¿Qué vamos a ser? - le pregunto, ambos se miraron. La sonrisa de la rubia apareció - podríamos tener sexo - sugirió ella y le guiño el, Clark estaba colorado

Continuara

 


End file.
